Mistletoe
by iSquint
Summary: My idea of what happens during the mistletoe kiss. This is my first fic, so please review. Feedback is appreciated.


**A/N: **_Okay, guys. This is my first Bones fanfic, so reviews would be very much appreciated. _

_I decided to do something easy for my first fic, so this is the way I imagine the kiss under the mistletoe should be._

_Remember, this is my first fic, so please tell me if I made any mistakes._

**MISTLETOE**

Bones was sitting in her office, reading over a case file Booth had presented to her earlier that day. He'd been called away to talk to Cullen, so she spent the time he wasn't there acquainting herself with the case.

At least most of the time.

Bones was really thinking about Booth. About how he made her heart beat faster whenever he was close. About the way he lightly put his hand on the small of her back when they walked. About the way he flashed his charm smile whenever he wanted her to do something. And about how she would let him, because he was Booth.

Footsteps sounded outside her office, and Bones lifted her head.

Booth had spent the last hour convincing Cullen that there was nothing wrong with his partnership with Bones. He was slightly angry, and was convinced that Sweets didn't know what he was talking about. But he also knew that he did, which is what made him angry. Sweets was able to see the chemistry between him and Bones. The fact that he could and Bones couldn't frustrated him to no end.

Booth stopped at his partners office door and watched as she looked up at him. She never failed to make him lose his breathe when he looked at her. Those big eyes the color of the sky. That wavy auburn hair. That pale alabaster skin. She was just so breathtakingly beautiful. "Hey, Bones," he said when he was able to think again. He glanced around. "I see you let Angela decorate your office." He sent looks toward the green and red streamers around her office, and the little miniature set of Santa and his reindeer on her desk.

"Hello Booth," she responded automatically. He looked so good standing there... "Yeah, she wouldn't stop nagging me until I let her."

"You ready to go?" he asked her after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, yeah," she said, grabbing the case file and standing up. She noticed someone coming toward them. "Hello, Caroline."

"Hello, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. I just thought I would stop by and wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Caroline," Booth told her, turning to where he was standing next to Bones where she had paused.

Caroline Juilianne looked back and forth between the two before something caught her eye above their heads. A smile flitted across her face. "Well would you look at that. You two are standing under mistletoe."

Bones and Booth looked up at the same time, and saw the little bunch of green with white berries. Booth started to smile, a goofy, nervous smile. "Huh, yeah, that's, uh, that's, well," he stuttered out, feeling odd and dumb. Bones just smiled and looked at him.

"Well, Booth, aren't you gonna kiss her?" Caroline asked him, propping her hand on her hip.

Booth turned to face Bones, feeling stupid. Bones was still smiling, and she reached forward and gripped the lapels of his jacket after setting the file on her desk. Pulling him toward her, she closed her eyes and tilted her head. Booth automatically did the same.

Their lips met, and both felt feelings that they had kept dormant for too long bubble up inside them. Their lips clung together.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a half minute, they surfaced for air. Booth stared into Bones eyes, and she into his, and neither noticed that Caroline had left the office.

"We probably should get going," Bones whispered, feeling foolish for breaking the spell between them.

"Yeah," Booth whispered back. She hands left his jacket, but Booth grabbed one before she could stuff it in her pocket, or grab the file with it. Booth looked into her eyes, giving her a meaningful look.

Bones smiled, for once understanding what his eyes were trying to convey. She picked up the file with her other hand, and they left the office with Booth's hand enveloping hers.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**A/N: **_Okay, so I know the ending wasn't the best, but other than that, what do you think? Is it good, okay, or a total piece of crap? Keep in mind this is my first fanfic, so any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
